


HDF Hell

by Nooc



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooc/pseuds/Nooc
Summary: dank-a-boomer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	HDF Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the guys in the server I'm in for helping me write this, one sentence at a time

Shuichi woke up at 3 in the morning. He felt something touching his leg. He looked down, only to notice he had spilled something on his jeans in the night.   
Shuichi got out of bed sleepily. He then tried to take off his jeans to see what was spilled. However, he couldn't seem to get them off, no matter how hard he tried. Shuichi sighed, but continued to try to take his jeans off. After a long struggle, he finally managed to take them off. He brought the jeans to his face, but couldn't tell what the spot was.   
He tried to use his talent to find clues around the room that could possibly lead to whatever was spilled onto his precious jeans. First, he tried to check his jeans more thoroughly. He felt the spot. He then smelled the spot. After finding the smell to be quite familiar, he couldn't put a finger on what it was.  
It was piss.  
He decided he should clean his pants, so he left his room. He walked through the courtyard at night, careful that nobody would see him. Kokichi was lying on the bathtub trying to seduce him. Kokichi saw him. He found it weird that Kokichi was in the bathtub out in the open outside, but decided not to question it. Kokichi bolted at him. Shuichi would run for his life.   
"Heyyyyy Saihara chaaan~" Kokichi ran faster.   
Before long, Shuichi was in the arcade place. The flashing lights everywhere burned his tired eyes. He found Miu trying to seduce Kiibo.  
"Saihara chaaaan! Don't be shyyy~”  
Shuichi whirled around to face Kokichi. He was also walking around in his underwear because he took off his pants and did not put them on. Kokichi attempted to kiss him. Shuichi would whack him in his face.   
Kokichi collapsed to the floor, crying crocodile tears. Because he is gay.   
“what’s going on there?!” Miu asks.  
"S-Saihara-Chan? what was that for?" He asked.  
Shuichi sighed, and pulled down his hat to cover his eyes. Despite all of this, Shuichi was still thinking about the stain on his pants. He was so tired, the last thing he could deal with was Kokichi staring right at his boxers.  
Then Kaede busted through the door.   
"Holy shit you're alive?!" Said Miu.  
"SHUICHI ITS 3 AM IN THE MORNING WHY ARE YOU UP"  
Shuichi turned away from Kokichi and Kaede. 'Where's Kirumi when you need her?' Shuichi thought to himself. 'Or maybe Tsumugi could make me new clothes.' He then tried to walk away to find Kirumi. 'but y'know where that would lead to.'  
Little did he know, Kaede and Kokichi began to follow him. Miu was in the back, staring sadly at Kaede. Kaede and Kokichi began to argue over Shuichi. Miu would sigh and shake her head. She’s just a background character after all. Shuichi felt as though he was being watched, but brushed off the feeling. In the background Tenko and Angie are fighting over Himiko, who is drinking apple juice.  
He suddenly ran into Kaito. Maki was with Kaito too for some reason.  
"Hey bro!" Kaito greeted "Ready for our training?"  
"K-Kaito, it's 3 am in the morning, and I don't even have pants on."  
Kaito then smelled the air. "Why does it smell like piss?"  
Maki and Kaito would break out laughing. Shuichi's face shone in a light blush.  
"You're a detective. Why don't you go investigate for some pants to put on?" Said Maki.  
"That's what I've been trying to do!" Shuichi tried to reason.  
"Wait." Maki said. "What's HE doing here?" Maki's eyes glowed red with sharp hatred.  
Nagito Komaeda appears.  
"Maki, calm down!" Shuichi begged.  
"Get out of here this is not your fanfic." Said Maki to Nagito.  
"IT'S ALWAYS MY FANFIC, I'M SO HOPEFU-" Nagito got launched to the stratosphere.  
Kokichi is drooling over a pic of Shuichi.  
Suddenly Kaede showed up, and everyone noticed she had no pants on.   
Miu would get turned on.  
Kaede walked over to Shuichi and tapped his shoulder. "Sh-Shuichi... can you look down a second?"  
Shuichi did just that, only to see her panties.  
"What the fuck, Kaede?"  
"I pissed my pants." She told Shuichi.  
"Welcome to the club Kaede."  
Kokichi looked intrigued in the background, and then grabbed his pants, almost as if to begin to pull them down.  
"I don't like where this is going." I said, breaking the 4th wall.  
Miu would take Shuichi’s hat and yeet it so he can’t cover his eyes.  
Maki let out a sigh and grabbed her skirt.  
Suddenly, everyone looked down, as they realized they were pissing themselves. Miu began to get a kick out of this. She has every kink, after all.  
Kaito was sent into a coughing fit.  
Himiko began to laugh, her "Make everyone piss themselves" spell worked.  
Miu would then kiss Kaede cause why the hell not.  
Suddenly, Rantaro walks outside and sees the chaos unfolding in front of him. He notices everyone has pissed themselves. He looks very, very disappointed. Rantaro decides to go back inside the dormitory, it's best to go back to sleep anyway at this hour.  
A body had been discovered the next day. The body was Shuichi’s body, plot twist.  
Shuichi never even got to know where the piss came from.  
Shuichi's classmates cry over Shuichi's death. Kaede cried and came close to Shuichi's body. Miu grinned. She could have Kaede all to herself now. Kokichi was extremly sad, Shumai was dead.  
"Shuichi.... You pissed yourself."  
"he died doing what he loved, pissing"  
The End.


End file.
